


Sex Games

by DragonSorceress22



Series: The Complete Saga [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Denial, Don't Try This At Home, Drinking, F/M, One Shot, Sexy Times, Swearing, Teasing, assumed consent, failures to communicate, non-verbalized consent, poor decision making, softcore costume porn lol, which does not overlap with any sexy times, which is not cool kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Both<i></i></i> of them were competitive, stubborn, and not great at communicating outside of the battlefield. It's a miracle this didn't happen sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when one stays up quite literally all night playing the “what if” game, fanfiction style.
> 
> Also, please note that there is slight discussion of homosexuality and bisexuality that is NOT meant to be negative in ANY way. If you have any doubts, questions, or concerns regarding that scene or anything else, please let me know.
> 
> Now, let the games begin!

“I’m sick of it!” Tsunade shouted, pacing vigorously across Kotone’s small room. “He’s _always_ the one to who calls the shots. It’s completely ridiculous!”

Kotone sat on her bed, her knees pulled loosely up to her chest as she watched Tsunade rant, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. She didn’t try to interject.

“That’s _it_ ,” Tsunade decided suddenly. “I’m done with him, and if he _suddenly_ decides to take an interest, he’s gettin’ _nothing._ ”

Kotone let out a nervous sigh. _Man, things are about to get really tense around here…_

 

It was hardly a day before Tsunade was made to back up her claims. Orochimaru found her in their bedroom and pulled her into his arms, pressing light kisses to her neck, but she pushed him back slightly.

“Knock it off; I’m not in the mood,” she said stubbornly.

Orochimaru gave a low chuckle. “Oh really?” he said.

“That’s right.”

He moved closer again and murmured into her ear, “Since when?”

This time Tsunade stepped back so she could meet his eyes with a level gaze. “Since I decided that you’ve got a little too much control over that aspect of our relationship,” she said simply and, on a whim, she kissed his cheek and let her fingers trail lightly down the side of his face as she walked away with a satisfied smirk.

Orochimaru watched her go, slightly bemused before he regained himself. _Heh, if that’s the way you want it, Tsunade…_ he thought. _We’ll see who breaks first._

 

Over the next few days, Tsunade made a few small attempts at teasing Orochimaru, trying to frustrate him, but she only succeeded in frustrating herself as he continuously made light of her efforts. Before long, she found herself back in Kotone’s room, ranting once again to her captive audience.

“Ugh, this isn’t working at all,” she complained. “I’ve got to step up my game if I’m ever gonna really get to him.”

“Lady Tsunade, why do you keep dragging me into this?!” Kotone exclaimed, flopping back into her pillows. “Isn’t this, like, private, or something?” she tried desperately.

Tsunade ignored the comment, too swept up in her thoughts. “Kotone, I need your help,” she said, turning to her suddenly with a scheming glint in her eyes.

Kotone tensed. “Aw, _hell_ no, you are _not_ using me to make Lord Orochimaru jealous. No way!”

This finally made Tsunade pause. “…What are you talking about?” she said. “I just need you to go out and get me a few things. He’ll get suspicious if I leave and I want to make sure he doesn’t see it coming. It won’t be as effective otherwise.”

Kotone let out a nervous laugh. “Oh… yeah, sure. Of course, heh heh…” She cleared her throat briefly. “So, what do you need me to get?”

A wicked grin crossed Tsunade’s face.

 

The moment they set foot inside the store, Kotone ran up to the nearest display of lingerie and plucked one off of the rack. She seemed to examine it critically for a moment before turning to Jiraiya and asking without preamble, “How big would you say Lady Tsunade’s boobs are?”

Jiraiya froze, then stammered before managing to answer, “Why are you asking me?! You should have asked her that before we came here!”

Kotone ignored him and picked up another outfit, holding it up to herself. “Do you think this one would fit her?” she asked.

Jiraiya covered his eyes with a frustrated sigh. Having already been imagining the thing on Kotone, her question had derailed his thoughts in a rather jarring way and left him actively _not_ imagining Tsunade. “Kotone…” he groaned miserably, but once again, she was already moving on, skipping over to another rack, snatching up two more pieces, and holding them out side by side.

“What do you think? Would Lord Orochimaru like this one more, or would he prefer something sluttier, like this?”

“That’s it!” Jiraiya exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat. “I can’t do this! I’m just gonna go look around. You let me know when you’re done.”

Kotone blinked innocently after him as he retreated towards a small section of trashy romance novels before grinning to herself. _I should make this up to him later,_ she thought as she turned back to the many rows of lingerie.

As she was browsing, a sales girl came up to her. “Hi, can I help you find anything?” she offered.

“Yeah, actually,” Kotone said thoughtfully. “I don’t know all that much about this stuff.”

“Okay,” the girl said. “What do you want to know?”

Kotone’s grin reappeared with a vengeance. “ _Everything_ ,” she answered.

 

“Okay, what’ve you got?” Tsunade asked as Kotone pulled her into her room and seated her on the bed.

“Don’t worry; this is gonna be great!” She dragged a huge bag forward and Tsunade eyed it warily. The words “Hentai Hut” were plastered across it in large black stenciled lettering and Kotone was grinning as she reached in to pull something out. “Okay! To get started, how ‘bout this one!” She held up a mostly sheer, lacy black bustier with matching panties and Tsunade stammered a little, not quite sure what to say, but Kotone wasn’t listening anyway.

“Wait, wait,” she said. “I wanna show you all of ‘em, so you don’t have to decide yet.” She tossed the outfit to Tsunade who caught it, slightly baffled by Kotone’s enthusiasm. She dived back into the bag and pulled out the next piece – a sleek, dark blue satin chemise and a thong to go with it. When she tossed these over to Tsunade as well to dig for yet another, Tsunade decided she may as well settle in to see the rest and started a pile on the bed next to her.

The next item out of the bag was a red baby doll, followed by a leather teddy and some kind of package. When Kotone passed this last item over, Tsunade turned it around and read the label. An eyebrow raised and she looked up at Kotone with a peculiar expression somewhere between a cringe and laughter. “Bed restraints?” she said.

“Hey, I don’t know what you guys are into – and I don’t wanna know!” she added quickly.

Tsunade gave a little sigh and shook her head, setting the item on top of the growing pile, but when Kotone went back to rummaging in the bag, she glanced again at the box with a small, mischievous smile.

“Ah, here we go!”

Tsunade looked up quickly and cocked her head at the peculiar looking garment Kotone was now holding up. “Kotone… what–?”

“I think the lady at the store called it ‘boob-out’, so it’s basically–”

“That’s okay, I think I’ve got it now!” Tsunade interrupted.

Kotone grinned and leaned forward. “Why, Lady Tsunade, are you _blushing_?”

“Shut up!” She snatched the piece out of Kotone’s hand and threw it onto the pile.

Still laughing, Kotone went back to the bag once again. “Okay, here. How ‘bout this one?” She pulled out a little outfit and held it up against her own body to demonstrate the length of the skirt, if something that short could be called such. It took Tsunade a moment to place it as the same type of outfit worn by the bar girls at some of the establishments Jiraiya used to favor when he went out drinking alone.

“This one’s not so bad is it?” Kotone said, handing it over. Tsunade took it and looked at it thoughtfully. “Sometimes leaving more to the imagination is sexier, right?” Kotone added with a wink. Tsunade smiled a little as she folded the outfit and laid it on top of her pile.

“And sometimes it’s better to be obvious!” Kotone emerged from the bag once again, holding up a small garment by two corners, a manic grin splashed across her face. “Crotchless panties!”

“What?!” Tsunade choked out.

Kotone looked down at the lacy garment. “I know. It was kinda weird to me too, but at the same time I guess it could make sense.” She shrugged and threw the underwear to Tsunade who caught it and dropped it aside without really looking at it, feeling slightly uneasy.

“Anyway, there are some other kinds of panties and some nice bras in here too, so you can mix and match. Oh, and some garters and thigh highs – those will really complete the look,” she said, still riffling through what Tsunade was beginning to think was a bottomless bag.

“Ah, but here, I got this, too!” Kotone pulled out another box and tossed it to Tsunade. She caught it, surprised at its weight, and looked down at the display panel. Inside were several bottles containing lube, massage oil, warming oil, and cooling cream, all sporting stickers boasting “safe, edible, delicious!” Tsunade stared.

“K-Kotone!”

“What?!”

There was a slight pause before they both busted out laughing.

“Thank you, Kotone,” Tsunade eventually managed, wiping at the small tears in the corners of her eyes. “How did you get all of this anyway?”

“Jiraiya’s rich,” she answered with a shrug and a smirk.

“Heh, right. Well, I’ll let you know how it goes,” Tsunade said.

“Please,” Kotone begged good-naturedly. “Don’t.”

 

She had decided to start with the bar girl outfit since she still felt a little uncertain about the others, but after wearing it all day she found herself wondering if something more drastic might have been a better opening move. The first time Orochimaru saw her wearing it, he observed her for an extra moment in silence, then proceeded to behave as though nothing was different.

By the end of the day, Tsunade was only feeling more frustrated. When she went to take a shower, she tossed the outfit onto the floor and ducked her head under the stream of water, letting it soak into her hair as she let out an exasperated sigh. At first, all she wanted to do was go to bed, but after she was done with her shower and she stepped out to reach for a towel, she got an idea.

She had taken a change of clothes with her, but she left them behind, stepping out of the shower room and padding through the hallways, dripping wet and wrapped only in a towel. She found Orochimaru in their room, getting ready for bed himself, and she paused for a moment outside the door to let the towel slide down her back while she held the front low over her chest.

By this point, Orochimaru was already well aware of what Tsunade was trying to do, so when she walked into their room he made it a point to appear uninterested. But that didn’t stop him from looking while her back was turned – from watching the clear drops of water roll down her skin only to vanish into the soft white of the towel at the small of her back…

He turned sharply – perhaps too sharply but he was still fairly certain she hadn’t noticed – as she pulled out a change of clothes and began to dress. Her aggravated manner when they got in to bed shortly after confirmed that she had not seen his brief lapse. He took what satisfaction he could from that… but it didn’t feel like winning.

 

By the next night, Orochimaru had decided that if this game was to continue, he would have to take a more offensive position. He sought Tsunade out and found her working in his research library. Coming up silently behind her chair, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Coming to bed, Tsunade-hime?” he said, layering each soft word with obvious suggestion. He felt her tense and let his fingers trail lightly across the back of her neck before he walked out of the room.

Tsunade stared down at the open book on the table in front of her. Her hand twitched into a fist. _Dammit, is he giving in…? Or is he just trying to get_ me _to give in?_ “Ugh!” She put her head down in the crook of her arm on top of the large book. _I just want to go to bed! Now if I do that it’s just gonna be more mind games! What the fuck was I thinking starting something like this?_

Orochimaru was lingering just outside the door to watch the effects of his teasing, prepared to disappear at a moment’s notice if she should decided to come out into the hall, but she clearly could not make up her mind. The ghost of a smirk twitched on his lips, but faded just as quickly. Even winning like this still just felt lacking.

 

Tsunade had never been a patient person, but she’d gotten pretty good at being honest with herself ever since she’d made the decision to leave Konoha behind. So when she’d decided to accept just how impatient she really was, it became much easier for her to justify the extremely low-cut, sheer red baby doll and matching lace panties she was wearing when she walked into the room where Orochimaru was working.

She moved right up beside him, turned, and slid onto the desk, crossing her legs gracefully and leaning back against the wall as she flipped idly through an old report she’d compiled on the expansion of summoning jutsu. Every now and then her eyes would wander from the pages in her lap to the work Orochimaru was doing… and she noted with smug satisfaction and a merciless smirk that, though he never let her catch him looking, he obviously wasn’t getting much done.

Eventually, Tsunade yawned and stretched slightly before hopping off of the desk and pressing much more closely than necessary to place a light kiss on the top of Orochimaru’s head as she said goodnight.

Once she had left, Orochimaru pushed his nearly untouched work away from himself and dropped his forehead into his hand as something like quiet, nervous laughter escaped him. _Damn… This is getting to be a problem,_ he thought. _Then again… there are certainly some things about this game of Tsunade’s that I could get used to._

Tsunade’s small success only made her bolder in the days to come. At one point, when she had passed near the showers and heard the water running, she’d crept in on a whim and thrown off her clothes to join Orochimaru without warning. She made no comment as she did so, and so he also said nothing, but he was not quite able to keep his eyes off of her. It wasn’t until she’d made too obvious a move that he was able to get a hold of himself again.

“Could you help me wash my back?” she’d asked innocently – far too innocently. She really was a terrible actress.

Orochimaru smirked and moved behind her to comply and it wasn’t long before he had Tsunade relaxing into the slow, gentle circles he was rubbing into her back. She had nearly forgotten the game entirely when Orochimaru suddenly moved away, getting out of the shower and drying himself off.

“Don’t stay in too long, Tsunade,” he teased, wicked laughter under his words as he walked away. Tsunade groaned and put her forehead to the tiled wall of the shower.

_Well damn. That backfired._

 

The first time she’d forced him to show his discomfort, in retrospect, had been too small a victory to really matter. The morning after Tsunade’s shower strategy had failed, she’d made a point of stretching luxuriously upon waking, making a tempting display of herself in the bed beside Orochimaru. She had put on the black bustier and sheer black panties the night before, her desire for revenge outweighing her desire to be comfortable while she slept – after all, if she could sleep in armor on the ground out in the rain, she could sleep in lingerie – and the effect it elicited made it more than worth it. After little more than a glance at Tsunade, his eyes drawn by a quiet moan, Orochimaru quickly got up, taking a few brisk steps away from the bed before realizing he wasn’t sure what he should be doing, too distracted to think clearly in those brief moments.

Thrilled to finally be making some progress, Tsunade slipped out of the bed and came up behind him, snaking her arms around him so he could not move away and murmuring in a sultry voice, “Good morning, love.” She placed a light kiss on the side of his neck, lingered for just a moment longer, her breath dancing over his skin, then moved away to get dressed, laughing lightly to herself.

Orochimaru did not move from that spot until Tsunade had left the room. His fists clenched and unclenched a few times as he tried to get a handle on the sudden anger that was roiling up alongside the fierce _frustration_ that had built within him.

_This cannot continue,_ he thought. But at the same time, he still could not allow himself to lose. _So,_ he told himself then. _I’ll just have to win._

It was essential that he catch her off-guard, he’d decided, so when Orochimaru came up behind Tsunade in the lab where she and Kotone had been working together and slipped his hands under her shirt so his fingers could play across her hips, Tsunade tensed with a quiet gasp and actually took a faltering step back against him even as he leaned forward to gently kiss her neck.

“Mm, hime…”

Neither of them noticed Kotone’s quiet yelp of surprise or how wide her eyes had opened or even when she bolted out of the room. She’d served her purpose to Orochimaru. Tsunade never thought he would try something when they were not alone. She was standing tense and frozen now, locked in Orochimaru’s embrace and holding her breath as she manually stuffed the rush of thoughts Orochimaru had drawn out back down into some corner of her brain. She could practically sense his change in demeanor without ever seeing the grin that sharpened his features before he whispered, “You’ll break first, hime.” His tongue slipped out, tracing briefly along the shell of her ear and Tsunade flinched, turning suddenly to face him, but he vanished, leaving her with just a moment’s fear that she had imagined the whole thing.

 

“So… Kotone told me you’re fighting with Orochimaru,” Jiraiya said over his lifted glass. “Does that have anything to do with this little outing?”

“We’re not fighting,” Tsunade mumbled, pouring herself another cup of sake.

“ _Competing_ then.” Jiraiya said. “Though I think you need to admit – you’re having a fight. It happens. It just doesn’t normally happen so… strangely.”

Tsunade let out a longsuffering sigh. “Call it whatever you want. He’s putting up one hell of a good fight.”

Jiraiya downed the last of his drink and waved to the bartend for another. His face already felt warm, but for once he embraced the slightly fuzzy feeling settling around his mind. There was no way he could even attempt to take part in this conversation otherwise. “Are you sure he’s not gay?” he asked casually as a full glass was set down on the table in front of him.

“He is not gay!” Tsunade shouted making the retreating waitress jump slightly and shuffle off a bit quicker.

“The guy’s just so _stoic_ ,” Jiraiya said by way of explanation.

“He’s not gay,” Tsunade repeated in a mumble. “…Manami’s pretty gay.”

Jiraiya almost choked on his drink. “Eh?! That cute little shy girl with the black hair?”

Tsunade nodded. “She’s definitely got a crush on Kotone. Kotone leads her on, of course.”

Jiraiya gaped, his brain suddenly weighed down with images of Kotone and Manami that did not belong anywhere but a trashy romance novel.

“Poor thing,” Tsunade continued. “I mean, Kotone’s pretty hot and the way she flirts–”

“ _Tsunade_ ,” Jiraiya cut in, suddenly serious. “Don’t you dare make my girlfriend into a target for your sexual frustration. I don’t want her messing around with an old lady.”

Tsunade paused, her oxygen-deprived brain needing an extra few seconds to sort through the words Jiraiya had just said and decide between laughing out loud and punching him in the face. She settled for somewhere in between and shot back, “Well, she’s messin’ around with an old man already, so I don’t see what difference it makes.”

“…Geez Tsunade, when did you get to be such a whore?”

A blush rose to Tsunade’s face that had nothing to do with the alcohol she’d consumed. Then, gradually, they both started laughing.

“Oh, this whole mess with Orochimaru really needs to sort itself out fast,” she sighed. “I think I’m starting to go a little stir-crazy.”

 

When Tsunade returned to the hideout that night, it was with the decision that she was done with the games. Her own efforts, she realized, we just as frustrating to her as they were to Orochimaru, if not more so, and it hardly seemed worth it. The only safe move anymore was to go back to business as usual, but in slutty outfits which, thanks to Kotone’s efforts, she still had plenty of.

She happened to be wearing the dark blue satin chemise the next day when she and Orochimaru were working on separate projects in the same lab. Tsunade had a scroll open on the table in front of her, making slight adjustments to a seal drawn upon it. After she’d made her final markings, she leaned over it slightly to blow on the wet ink. Orochimaru was watching her out of the corner of his eye, but he forced himself to look away and focus back on what he was doing.

Tsunade formed a few quick hand signs and put her palm down on the seal… and it exploded. Orochimaru’s head jerked up again and he stared as the small cloud of smoke cleared. Tsunade coughed lightly, waving the smoke away, and blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. “Heh, oops,” she said a little sheepishly. “I guess it still needs some adjustments.”

Orochimaru sighed, relaxing again. It seemed no damage had been done, though Tsunade’s notes had been blown off of the table and onto the floor. She crouched to gather them up, but a few of the sheets were out of her reach and she got on her hands and knees to retrieve them. Orochimaru froze, eyes wide and staring. The chemise Tsunade was wearing was plenty short enough to offer a tempting display, and the thong only escalated matters.

Tsunade started to stand again and Orochimaru whipped around, only realizing then just how obviously he’d been staring. Without bothering to make some excuse, he hurried from the room, leaving Tsunade slightly confused, but she shrugged it off and continued working.

 

After a few more failed attempts at perfecting a new summoning seal (and a few more explosions than she’d care to admit), all Tsunade wanted was to curl up in bed and go to sleep. She left the lingerie on the floor after her shower and put on a tank top and soft cloth capris, marveling at the comfort after the long game. As she walked through the hallways back to the bedroom, she shook out her hair, deciding it was close enough to being dry that she could just go straight to bed, but she passed a room with a light on and paused, peering in at Orochimaru.

“What are you working on?” she asked, coming into the room and leaning over his shoulder. Her hair fell forward slightly and Orochimaru’s hand faltered mid-word as he was caught up in the soft scent and the feel of her chest against his back. Not trusting himself to speak, he declined to answer and Tsunade continued to read silently until she reached forward, pointing to a formula scribbled in a margin, and suggested a small adjustment. He suddenly found himself smiling and she glanced over at him, smiling back. Then she straightened and kissed his head as she murmured goodnight and left the room. It took Orochimaru a few moments to realize what was happening.

_Wait… Tsunade’s not that good an actress… All day today… She hasn’t even been trying! And I’m still–_ He dropped his head into his palm with a quiet, weary groan. _This is not good at all._

It took Tsunade more than a few seconds to really register what was happening when Orochimaru pushed her up against the wall in their room the next day, and it took another few seconds for her to shake her mind free of the feeling of his kisses along her neck. “Orochimaru–”

“I’m putting an end to this nonsense,” he murmured, his voice low and quiet and possibly the slightest bit needy though Tsunade would convince herself later that she’d imagined that. He pressed closer, hands beginning to wander, and Tsunade suddenly forced him away. She slipped away from the wall and moved around him, avoiding his eyes.

“See how you like it,” she said, and she walked out of the room.

He did not try to stop her.

 

The whole hideout could sense the tension between the two Sannin as they proceeded to stubbornly ignore each other after that. They didn’t so much as speak to each other until two days later.

Tsunade had been trying to keep herself busy with work on the new summoning seal, and had been about to test it again when Orochimaru abruptly appeared beside her from nowhere at all and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from pressing her palm to the scroll.

“You don’t want to do that,” he said evenly. Tsunade’s eyes flickered to his face – calm and impassive – before moving back to the seal. A few seconds later, she saw it. One of the characters in one of the rings was incomplete. She might have blown her hand off, if she was lucky.

“Thank you,” she mumbled. He let her go and she drew back slightly from the table, but he didn’t leave and the silence was already uncomfortable. “So… I guess we both tend to throw ourselves into work when we’re frustrated… or annoyed… or angry.” Tsunade snuck a glance at Orochimaru, trying to read his face. She was relieved to see a faint smile there. “And that’s also when we start making mistakes,” she sighed. She went to the scroll again and quickly inked in the faulty character then rolled it up, tying it tightly closed.

“I saw the adjustments you made to my work,” Orochimaru said quietly, and Tsunade smiled a little to herself at the gratitude she could hear in his voice.

“I guess we’re even,” she said with a light shrug. Orochimaru let out a soft laugh and he leaned over to kiss her without thinking. Both of them froze, startled slightly by the brief contact, and stared for one quiet moment before Tsunade rushed forward, throwing her arms around Orochimaru and tangling her fingers in his hair. Orochimaru grabbed her, clutching the back of her shirt as they kissed again. He pushed against her and she stumbled back, hardly noticing when her back hit with the wall. They pulled roughly at each other’s clothes, shirts dropping to the floor around them.

“W-We should lock the door,” Tsunade panted, the words hardly formed before her voice gave with a quiet moan.

“This room doesn’t have a lock, Tsunade,” Orochimaru answered impatiently. As far as he was concerned, his lips had far more important things to be doing than talking about something that didn’t matter.

“Well that’s… that’s just stupid… We… We should go somewhere else–” She was cut off with a gasp when Orochimaru grabbed at her pants, wrenching them open and dragging them down along with her underwear, tossing it all aside. She gave up her objections as he pressed her to the wall again and deft fingers moved down to play with her, another hand working her chest, and lips unrelenting on her neck. Tsunade’s breath came in stunted little gasps, her whole body bucking slightly into his touch, and her nails dragged down Orochimaru’s back, leaving faint pink lines on his skin. She latched onto his hips and her fingers fumbled clumsily with his pants, getting nowhere at all as he continued to ravish her. A low laugh sounded deep in Orochimaru’s throat.

“If you do that, hime, I’m _not_ going to wait any longer.”

“You, _nnh,_ you f-fucking better not,” Tsunade managed.

“Hm…” Fingers still working at her clit, switching in an inconsistent pattern between feather-light and forceful rubbing, his other hand trailed down as well and abruptly, almost too roughly, plunged up between her legs. Tsunade took in a harsh gasp, jolting up against him as just one finger pushed inside.

“You’re sure, are you?” he said, and he’d meant it to be snide and sarcastic, but it had somehow come out with more of a desperately hopeful kind of want. He drew his finger out only to squeeze in two instead and Tsunade let out a breath in a high-pitched little whine. He stilled immediately. He hadn’t actually intended to move on to that without making sure she’d be receptive to it first, and he worried for a moment when her hands dropped from his hips, but she’d pressed them flat against the wall for support and she was pressing down onto his hand now, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed pink as she panted softly, searching for that release of pleasure. He smirked and moved his fingers slowly, testing her before working in a third and pressing in as far as he could before very slowly drawing them down and out of her. She groaned in something like irritation.

“I thought you didn’t want me to wait, hime.” He took her hands, his fingers slick, and pulled them away from the wall to place them on his hips again. Tsunade eased her eyes open and caught his gaze for a quiet moment before she yanked roughly on his pants, forcing a groan out of him. She pulled off the rest of his clothes and reached a hand down, and just a brush of her fingertips had Orochimaru shuddering. He grabbed her wrist suddenly took a step closer, pressing her bare back to the wall again and pinning her hand to the stone. “I warned you,” he said, his voice rough and a little distant already. His other hand glided over her thigh and pulled her leg up so she could hook it around him as he pushed inside, slow and deep and tight and throbbing and Orochimaru groaned again, this time in a heady kind of pleasure at the feeling.

“Nn…” Tsunade shifted a little, seating herself more fully, squeezing him, and something like a growl rumbled in his chest, the friction created by the slight movement calling for more, for _much_ more. He began to move, and the two were quickly lost to the rush of their long resistance finally broken.

 

Kotone stopped mid-step in the hallway at the sounds of moaning coming from one of the labs. And that definitely _wasn’t_ the moaning of a suffering experiment. No, there was definitely no suffering happening in there. She turned and bolted, skidding back into her room and slamming the door shut behind her.

_Well… I guess they made up,_ she thought with a pained smile.

Not too long later, she decided that if things were going to be like that, she’d rather not be in the hideout for a while. She was packing a bag to take to Jiraiya’s when she saw the small Hentai Hut bag on the floor of her closet. She reached inside and looked down at the fabric in her hand thoughtfully before a playful smile and a faint blush came over her face and she stuffed the outfit into her bag.

 

“Jiraiya…” Kotone called quietly.

Jiraiya looked up to see Kotone leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, wearing a simple black baby doll and thigh-highs. She held herself with confidence, but a faint blush still dusted her cheeks when Jiraiya’s jaw dropped. He jumped up from where he was sitting and scooped Kotone up into his arms before she could even react.

“Hey, Jiraiya!” she protested, clinging to him. “Put me down!”

Jiraiya’s grin told her plainly that that wasn’t happening, and she laughed as he kicked the door closed behind him and carried her off toward the bed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Important Note**  
>  It is extremely important that everyone realize that what Tsunade does in this fic – the very premise – is NOT okay. Essentially, Tsunade is pissed at Orochimaru for telling her no sometimes when she wants to have sex. That is NOT something to get pissed about. That is NOT something to punish someone for. It is important that partners understand each other’s needs, which includes instances of sexual appetite, as well as lack of sexual appetite, at any given time. If something is not working well for one or both parties, that’s something that needs to be discussed, not turned into a mind game.
> 
> That aside...
> 
> Geez I do not remember getting quite that, um, detailed when I wrote this, but then it _was_ a long time ago I guess haha (clearly uncomfortable lol). Let’s change the subject!
> 
> There’s only one one-shot left. It’s called Fever and it will be back to more serious business if I am remembering correctly. I believe I was also experimenting with my writing style at the time so that should be interesting.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you found this amusing and that you’ll stick around for the final installment!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~DS


End file.
